It's a Love-Hate Relationship
by Readingfreak99
Summary: Anastacia has everything she ever wanted, she's got friends who loves her and a brother that she adores. What will happen when her long-time nemesis, James Potter, decides to change his title? Will Anastacia and Demetri's past be revealed to all of Hogwarts? Will Rose and Scorpius ever stop bickering and confess their love? Read and Discover the second generation with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome to my first shot at a Harry Potter fanfiction. The characters I do not own except for Anastasia and Demetri. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Anastasia's foot tapped lightly to the beat of the music playing through her muggle music listeners. Her head was bobbing as she waited for her friends down at Hogsmeade station. A few Hogwarts students were lazily hanging about, some of them were already rid of their school robes. Anastasia on the other hand was still fully dressed in her Gryffindor uniform. Her friends had sent her down to grab them a compartment in the fourth carriage. Anastasia rolled her eyes at that, her brother was hopelessly too superstitious. She sighed impatiently as more students travelled down in their usual cliques. She stood on her tip toes to see if she could spot either her brother or a head of red, but to no avail.

Sighing again she dropped down onto her feet and softly began to hum the tune of the song. She liked the rhythmic pounding of the drums and the singer's slightly scratchy voice, the noise seemed to sooth her in a way. Anastasia barely heard the last bell ring, signalling the end of the school year. She sighed in relief, no homework for two months sounded like perfection. Anastasia could feel her patience wearing thin when almost the entire school flooded onto the train's deck. She craned her neck in search of her friends; the only thing she spotted was a sea of witches and wizards. Anastasia scowled and stuck her pinkie and thumb into the respective corners of her mouth before she whistled a shrill tune, some of the first years close to her cringed.

Ever since they were little kids, Anastasia and her brother had always had a… unique way of communicating. They had devised a whistling language. At first the tunes were simple words such as, " _where", "help", "yes"_ and " _no"._ Over the years the words developed into sentences and today the two siblings could have an entire conversation without anyone knowing what they were blabbing on about.

" _Where are you?"_ The whistle echoed over the heads of Hogwarts students and Anastasia waited with patience for a reply. She didn't wait long before a faint tune rung from the carriages, _"On our way. You can meet us inside."_ Anastasia huffed as she adjusted her robes and made to walk into the train when someone sharply plucked on her ponytail. Anastasia yelped and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She turned and wasn't surprised to find James Potter snickering with his group of friends. Anastasia glared as her hand came up to rub at her sensitive scalp, "When are you going to stop being a boy that seeks attention by plucking on a girl's pigtails?"

Potter grinned, a lopsided grin. His brown eyes twinkled in amusement, Anastasia grew only more annoyed. "You know you're the only girl whose attention I want." He said innocently as he wiggled his eyebrows. Anastasia sent him a murderous look. James had been a pain in her butt since her first year when she befriended his brother Albus, the guy was unrelenting and has teased, bullied and gossiped about her ever since. Anastasia personally believed the bastard was born just to tick her off. She snarled and took a deep breath to control her anger before she turned around, determined not to get into a fight with James on the last day of school.

James frowned at her backside: He hadn't had his fun yet, smirking he reached out and ripped her muggle technology from her neck. He hadn't anticipated the cord tangling around her neck or the devise falling to the ground and shattering into two. Anastasia cried out at the rough tug and lost her balance. Before she knew it she was on the ground on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Anastasia gasped for breath along with several other students who saw what happened. The witch lay on the ground her eyes narrowed into slits, while James and his friends laughed at her predicament.

Furiously Anastasia got to her feet and whipped out her wand. The laughter stopped and James nervously chuckled as he eyed her magical weapon. Anastasia's gaze jumped to her broken headphones on the ground. She felt rage consume her faster than ever before.

Most of the population of Howarts surrounded the group of students, eyes wide in anticipation. They were used to James and Anastasia's fights by now, most of the seventh and sixth years merely rolled their eyes and got onto the train, but the others who paid close attention to the usual banters knew immediately why James looked so worried. The pair fought every day at least once, they yell and they insult each other, Demetri had once even stood up for his sister against his best friend's older brother, Anastasia had even broken the elder Potter's nose, but never, _never_ had a wand been drawn.

Half the school knew about Anastasia, not just because of her fights with the infamous Harry Potter's eldest son, but because she was a _brilliant_ witch. She was like a young Hermoine Granger, but not as bookish as the legendary Gryffidor. Anastasia ranked third in her year, behind Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. That didn't matter though, since Anastasia was the best ranking witch/wizard in school when it came to DADA. And James knew this very well.

"Those were my favourite pair." She snarled. James chuckled again, "Calm down, Boyle, it was an accident." He said as he held up his hands. Anastasia's fired burned even more, "You're a real snake. I'm tired of you picking on me and I've had it with your awful jokes. It ends here and I swear to Merlin that if you _ever_ lay a hand on me again I will jinx you into shreds." She hissed as her wand's tip lightly touched his chest. James snorted and opened his mouth, but before a shred of a whisper could escape his lips, Anastasia yelled,

"Stupify!"

James was thrown back into a tree trunk with a yelp. Anastasia raised her wand again to do more damage when a hand lightly gripped her wrist, "C'mon sis, he's not worth it." Anastasia's eyes cut to her brother. He looked disappointed to the untrained eye, but anyone who really knew Demetri could tell that he was proud by the crinkle of his eyes.

"And I would appreciate it if I don't have to explain to my parents why my brother came home in a body bag." Albus quipped from beside her brother. Anastasia nodded her head and tucked her wand back into her robes. Very well, Potter will live, but if he got near her again, she would roast him alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first taste of the story! Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia rubbed her bruised arm as she shot her trunk a disgusted look. Her clothes and books had haphazardly been thrown into the offending box as she realised she had to rearrange everything with a sore body. "Anastasia, Albus just called and said they'd be happy to take us to King's Cross tomorrow!"

Anastasia's shoulders sagged in relief. Thank Merlin for the Potters… wait that meant she was seeing James a lot earlier than she had intended to this semester. It wasn't like she hadn't really seen the eldest Potter this summer, she and Demetri had spent more time at the Burrow than in their own home. She grumbled out a reply and sunk to her knees to sort out her mess of a trunk. She heard her brother's feet as he padded across the hardwood floor and lean against the door frame. He studied her intently and didn't miss the way her shoulders tensed up and relaxed with difficulty. He also didn't miss her wince of pain. He narrowed his eye, "Are you alright? You said you didn't get hurt last night." He said as he sent her a pointed look.

Anastasia didn't look at him as she shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry at 2 a.m. in the morning." Demetri groaned in frustration and he marched into the room. He knelt down next to her and took her wrists in his hands. His blue eyes stared at her imploringly. "Remember when we started this whole crusade that we agreed on not keeping secrets from each other?" He thumbed the slight blue mark on her wrist as his gaze sadly dropped to it, "This is a secret. We agreed on letting the other help." He scolded. Anastasia didn't say anything, instead she pondered on how the roles of mother and father has been jumping between them since they were nine.

There were times when Anastasia was hopelessly too motherly. She would yell at her brother for not keeping his room neat or she would take care of him when he was sick, bringing him chicken soup and all. Other times Demetri reminded her of her father when he would be overly protective or when he would wrap an arm around her shoulders and loudly state his pride in her. Before Anastasia could completely drown in her melancholy thoughts Demetri plucked one of her fingers, hard. It popped and Anastasia yelped as she punched him in the chest with her other hand. Demetri only laughed as he fell back. Anastasia rolled her eyes as she smiled at him, "You're a real muppet, you know?" Demetri snorted and stared at the roof for a second before he shot her a wicked grin, "I'm a sexy muppet." Anastasia barked a laugh and turned back to her trunk.

The playful air evaporated though, "But seriously, don't hide your bruises from me." He murmured. Anastasia turned her head to find him staring at her. She felt quilt wash over her at his concern, she nodded her head, "You're right, I'm sorry. I got a little ruffed up, but it's nothing I can't handle." Demetri rolled his eyes again before he jumped up from the floor and disappeared into the tiny kitchen. She heard him grab a cloth and a few ice blocks being retrieved from the fridge before he appeared again and pressed the now freezing self-made ice pack over her injured shoulder. Anastasia hissed at the chill that ran down her spine. She sighed in relief though, when the pain only became a dull throb. Demetri smirked in his victory before he plopped down onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Anastasia left him as she folded her clothes and rearranged her books neatly. They had been in Diagon Alley the entire morning shopping for their school supplies. She studied her neat trunk and decided there was still enough space to pack some more things. She jumped up and hurried around the room to grab a few extra things. Demetri hadn't left his spot on the floor, the ice pack however had shifted from shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

Sitting squashed between Al and Demetri was on of Anastasia's most amusing car rides in a long time. Demetri and Albus had decided on calling each other some of the most inappropriate names of all time. (I know Albus is supposed to be the goody two shoes. In all honesty Rose is the little Miss Perfect in their group, but nobody could bring Albus out of his shell like his best friends.) Ginny finally stopped the banter when Al called Demetri a two headed centaur. Anastasia rolled her eyes at the weak insult.

She sneakily glanced in James' direction. He was quietly having a conversation with his sister, Lily. Anastasia had never been around him where he was the quietest kid in the area. She noted how much he had changed this summer. His hair was longer and even messier, his shoulders broader. She wondered if he had been pushing himself to keep fit for Quidditch.

She quickly averted her gaze when his head shot in her direction. She didn't miss Ginny's knowing glance through the rear view mirror. Anastasia felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked down into her lap. Fine, she'll admit it, James might've been a pain in her arse, but that didn't make him a goblin. To tell the truth James Potter was one of the most handsome boys in school and a lot of girls fancied him. Anastasia rolled her eyes at the thought, no wonder his head was so big.

"So Anastasia, are you excited about sixth year?" Harry Potter asked. Anastasia's head snapped to look at the auror. Anastasia remembers the first time she met The Boy Who Lived. She had been eleven at the time and Al had invited them over for Christmas. Demetri jumped at the offer without even looking to his twin sister. When Anastasia had stepped through the door to find Hermoine Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter she had all but fainted. The story was legendary and Al had hurriedly brought her a glass of water. When Anastasia woke up, several red heads were looking at her in concern and a green eyed man with a lightning scar on his forehead was smiling at her in encouragement. Since then Mr. Potter had been the closest thing to a father figure she had.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Scorp in ages and I am completely excited for N.E.W.T Defence against The Dark Arts." Anastasia said excitedly. Conversation died down as all eyes turned to her. Harry nodded as he turned down a street in London. "Have you decided on what you want to do when you're done with school?" He asked curiously. The light reflected from his glasses as he glanced at her in the mirror. Anastasia's hand reached up to tug at one of her brown locks, "I haven't decided, yet. My mother was an Auror, and I get good grades in all the needed subjects, but I don't really know yet." She answered honestly.

Ginny smiled softly as she turned around, her warm brown eyes glinting, "You can be whoever you want to be, Anastasia. You're a brilliant witch. You don't have be an Auror, I mean look at Hermione." Anastasia bit her lip as she thought of the bushy haired witch. Hermione was definitely something else. Anastasia had just seen her three weeks ago when she had slept over at Rose's for some much needed girl time.

Demetri nudged her arm, "It would be really cool if you could write for the Daily Prophet." Anastasia turned red as Al inclined his head, "You write?" Demetri rolled his eyes and hit his friend over the head by reaching over his sister. "Of course she writes, yah muppet. What do you thinks she does when she sitting around the fire? Homework?" Anastasia elbows her brother in the ribs just as Ginny and Harry's eyebrows pop up. It was Al's turn to whack Demetri. Anastasia sighed and slumped in her seat as the two engaged in argument. She couldn't wait to see Rose again, she had been living with too much testosterone for her liking. Anastasia felt a prick on her knee and turned her head to find Lily beaming at her,

"Guess what!" The youngest Potter exclaimed.

Anastasia grinned, "You're finally dating Jason?" She asked. Both her brothers sent her sharp looks, but before either of them could rage like any older brother would, Lily shook her head, "No, I'm kinda still working on that, but I talked to Hugo and he said that we're definitely gonna see if we can get into Mcgonagall's office this year." She whispered that part.

Anastasia smirked and lowered her voice too, "You think you'll be able to figure out her passwords this year." Lily vigorously nodded her head, a gleam of mirth dancing in her brown orbs. "Merlin, Yes." Anastasia snorted as she righted herself just as the car pulled into King's Cross' parking lot. The girl cried out in joy when she spotted a familiar head of red a few cars from them. Anastasia quickly clambered over her slow-poke of a brother, "Rose!" She yelled to grab her friend's attention.

The girl in question turned, beamed and waved when she spotted them. Anastasia grinned too. This year would definitely be an interesting one. With Lily and Hugo's growing schemes, Quidditch her main concern, preparing for N.E.W.T's, and maybe, just maybe, she'll score a date with Dylan from Ravenclaw… if she's lucky. Anastasia smiled as she hugged her red headed friend. Her gaze accidentally locked with James' and the weird spark in his eye told her James would probably be added to the list of interesting things gleaming on the horizon at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, wander what Anastasia was getting up to... Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! ;)**


End file.
